The new girl
by Pca student
Summary: This story takes place a month and a half after their vacation at the beach. Arnold and Helga are finally fifth graders. A new girl comes into Mr. Simon's class and has her sight on Arnold. When Helga tries to warn Arnold but he doesn't believe her.
1. Ashley Torris

This story takes place two months later from what happened in 'Real summer love' They are both back in school. there finale year in Elementary. A new girl comes along and has her sights for Arnold.

Arnold and Helga both in Mr. Simon's class. It was their second week of school. They were friends now, but they kept their relationship a secret from everyone in the whole school so they wouldn't be made fun of. They both agreed to wait until they were a little older to start dating. But their feelings for each other were deep.

"Okay class." Mr. Simon's said entering the room. "Today we our going to be having a new student. Her name is Ashely Torris. She is a fifth grader like the rest of us here. She might be a little shy like we all were on our first day here. So I think it would be wonderful if we could all give her a nice big welcome."

A girl with straight long blond hair entered the class room. She had crystal blue eyes, they were so pretty that they almost sparkled. She had on a turquoise blue spaghetti strapped top with a lime green knee length skirt. Her teeth were so perfect, pearly white and shinny. She was so attractive that all the boys in the class got a crush on her, except for Arnold. She just looked around, none of the boys interested her except for the boy in the front with the football shaped head and corn flower blond hair. He had the most beautiful eyes that she has ever seen in her life.

Helga right away didn't like her. She was just another one of those 'show off girls' who thought that they were better than everyone. plus her clothes were too girlie and sexy. Who did that chick think she was. "Show off." She muttered to herself.

The new girl smiled her perfect smile directly at Arnold, hopping to get his full attention on her, but she hid a frown as he remained uninterested.

"Right." Mr. Simon's said noticing that she didn't have a seat. "Um, there's an empty seat on the left next to Helga."

Ashely walked over to the seat in a fashionable manor, smiled then sat down like a 'perfect student' Helga tried her best not to rip this wanna bee's head off. She was so attractive that she looked like a movie star, and her looks and hair had a similar resemblance to Summer. except her hair was a darker blond than Summer's and a lighter blond than Helga's.

Right now Helga didn't even want to think about that Summer chick. She was old news and both Arnold and Helga would never have to deal with her again.

Mr. Simon's handed the class some math sheets and they got to work. Ashley got out her light blue pencil with a darker blue sharpener and a sky blue eraser. This girl was obsessed with the color blue. Even her backpack was some shade of blue!

She smiled as she got started on the first problem. She did up to five or six problems then all of a sudden her pencil broke. And from what Helga was seeing, it looked like it was done on purpose. She then got up from her seat and walked over to Arnold flipping one side of her blond hair over her left shoulder.

"Excuse me." She said sweetly.

Arnold looked up at the girl. "Uh, yes?"

"My pencil, well sort of broke and well I was wondering if maybe I could borrow one of yours. If you have any?" She was polite.

"Uh, sure." He said. He got a perfectly sharpened pencil out of his backpack and handed it to her. She smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you Arnold, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for your kindness."

"Oh no, that's okay, no biggie. I like helping people out." He told her.

Helga had watched the whole scene with jealousy. She had a feeling that the pencil breaking was no accident, that it was done on purpose so she would have a reason to talk to Arnold. She was trying to flirt with him and get attention.

That wasn't the only thing that Ashley Torris did to try and get Arnold to notice her. During free period in the school halls, when she saw Arnold coming she purposely dropped all her books to the floor. He happened to be walking by, and just like Ashley planned, Arnold showed his usual kindness and offered to help her pick them up. Arnold thought she was a very nice girl. Her personality kind of reminded him of Lila's, but her looks reminded him of some other girl, a girl that he wanted to forget about and never see again. This Ashley girl was pretty but he didn't fall for her like all the other guys in his class. After all Helga G Pataki was his new love interest and future girlfriend.

"Oh I'm so sorry, did I bump you?" She asked.

"No problem. let me get those for you." He helped her pick up the books. Ashley hoped this would make him look at her in a whole new light, but it didn't. No matter what she did, he always saw her as just a friend, the new girl or classmate.

Ashley got the books from him and went to her locker to put them away. After the books were put away she headed for the cafeteria like the rest of the kids. Helga quickly rushed over to Arnold. "Arnold, We've gotta talk now!" She told him.

"What's wrong?" Hev asked.

"That little she witch! that's what's wrong!"

"Who are you talking about Helga?" Arnold was very puzzled.

"The new girl, The nobody. She just enters this school and all of a sudden she thinks she's all that! She dropped those books on purpose so she could get your attention and the same goes with the broken pencil as well." She explained.

"Helga, I'm just trying to be her friend. She seems exactly like Lila. I'm sure she wouldn't hurt a fly." He said.

"Okay Football head! why would I be making all of this up for? I was right about Summer, wasn't I?" She asked.

"Yeah but still Helga, Ashley is new here and she probably just needs some friends."

Helga shrugged. Typical Arnold, always trying to be everyone's friend and helping everyone out, even those who may be up to no good. "Whatever." She said.

When They entered the cafateria, Arnold noticed that Ashley was sitting all by herself and she looked very sad and lonely. Well she didn't look that way until she saw Arnold coming.

"She's all by herself Helga." He said.

"So, who cares?" She asked. "There's a group at that big table with a bunch of useless snobs like her."

"Helga!" Arnold said. "That's not nice. We should go and sit with her to keep her company.

"Fine, whatever." She said again. After all why should she be jealous? It's not like Arnold was going to fall for her just because she was pretty. He fell for Summer and look where that got him.

Her and Arnold walked over to the table.

"Hey Ashley." He said being friendly.

"Oh hi Arnold, Helga." She greeted.

Helga gave her a dirty look.

"So, what have you got there?" Ashley asked Arnold.

"Oh. just some carrots, grapes, pudding and, where's your pudding at?" He asked.

She shrugged. "They ran out." She lied hoping he'd give up his pudding for her. That was the ultimate test, to see if he was starting to fall for her. After all when a guy did things for a girl it always meant that they like them, well to Ashley it did. Always was a strong word. It never occurred to her that he was just being nice cause she was new and he felt sorry for her.

"Well um...You could have mine. He paused for a second. "If you want it."

"Okay." She gave him her friendly smile and he smiled back.

Helga knew that Ashley was taking advantage of Arnold's kindness. She had a crush on Arnold and was just trying to get him to do things for her and be with her. All lunch Helga felt ignored, and Arnold was giving Ashley more attention.

"I'm going to go sit with Pheebs. Enjoy you two." Helga left the table and went to go sit with Phoebe.

"Hey Phobee." She said.

"What happened? I thought you were going to be having lunch with Arnold?"

"Change of plans. He decided to be all friendly with little Miss. Ashley over there." Helga said not really wanting to talk about it. "So, how are things with you and Gerald?"

"Great, he's taking me to the movies tonight." She answered.

When school was over, Arnold caught up with Helga who was waiting at the steps for him. "Hey Helga. Ready to walk home?"

"Oh, so now you want me again. What happened to being all flirty with Ashley?" She teased.

"Come on Helga. It wasn't that way and you know it." He joked back.

"Well you know what they always say football head?

Arnold was confused. "What's that?"

"It always takes two to tango."

"Uh, I think I heard of that saying before, but I'm not really sure what it means."

"You're clueless about a lot of things hair boy, like how fishy this Ashley girl seems."

"You don't need to be jealous Helga. I don't like her that way." Arnold explained.

"I know. You better not monkey face, especially after your bad experience with Summer. You should know better that looks aren't everything and sometimes the most beautiful gift can come in a plain box.

The next day. It was Tuesday and Arnold and Helga were walking together holding hands. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, it's just that I'm very wary about this Ashley girl." Helga explained.

"I don't blame you Helga, especially after what happened with Summer." Arnold said. "I'll try to be more careful, I promise."

Helga playfully elbowed him. "You Better."

Arnold laughed.

The two went in separate directions when they were getting closer to school. They didn't want anyone to see them together. Helga still couldn't help but be very suspicious about the new girl. Speaking of the new girl, guess who Helga just bumped into on her way inside?

"Ashley."

"Oh I'm so sorry Helga. I should of watched where I was going. Anything I can do to make it up to you?" She asked. She sounded almost as sweet as Lila.

"Yeah, Transform to new school." Helga answered.

Ashley walked inside and her eyes widened when she saw Arnold walking to Mr. Simon's class. She quickly rushed inside and took Helga's seat. Now she was right next to Arnold.

"Hey Arnold. How was yesterday?" She asked sounding sweet like she always did.

Arnold smiled. "Oh it was great and what about you? How are you liking things here so far."

"Oh everything is just ever so great." She answered.

Arnold laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just, You sounded almost like Lila when she says that."

"Oh."

She sighed as she looked around the classroom, Arnold could tell she had something on her mind, at least it appeared that way. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's just, I don't really have many friends here yet and I get very lonely." She answered.

"Well, I could be your friend." He said.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

He nodded.

Helga entered the classroom and tried to hide her jealousy when she saw Ashley in the second seat next to Arnold. People would find out about her and Arnold if she didn't control her emoitons. If she could be mean and pretend to hate him for years then she could have a secret relationship without having any problems doing so.

"Hi Helga." A girl with red hair in braids said.

"Lila." Said.

"How was your morning?" Lila asked.

"Not great. The new girl is almost annoying as you." Helga replied.

She sat down on the desk next to Ashley's. Mr. Simon's entered the classroom with a smile on his face. "Okay class, we are going to go over our times tables again." He explained.

"Oh boy." Helga groaned.

"A lot of you students haven't been doing too well last semester, so hopefully this year your grades will improve." He said. "This Friday we are going to have a math test so I would like each and everyone of you to study. I will be pairing everyone up."

"Helga and Phobee. Rhonda and Harald. Gerald and Lila and Ashley and Arnold."

Helga's heart sank. Arnold and Ashley would be studying together for a whole week. Ashley however was very happy that she and Arnold were going to be partners. She was looking forward to spending an entire weekend with him.


	2. Girl talk

Helga couldn't believe that Arnold got paired with Ashley. Arnold was sad too, he wanted to be paired with Helga. He didn't have a problem with Ashley. She seemed like a very nice girl, almost like Lila. He sighed as he glanced at both Helga and Ashley.

Ashley hovered over his desk smiling. "Well Arnold, looks like we better start studying for that test."

He sighed again. "Right."

"We should get started right now. Let's start with the first problem." Ashley suggested.

"I'll get the books." Arnold said as he reached for his backpack and got the books.

Helga kept an eye on the both of them, especially that Ashley chick. She acted so sweet, kind, nice and caring, but really she was up to no good. Helga knew a fake when she saw one. Sure this girl was a great actress and could fool anyone but so could Helga. She acted like a tough girl who wanted to beat people up all the time and made Arnold believe that she really hated him, didn't she?

At least Helga was paired with Phoebe, she was one of the smartest girls in the whole school and has been her best friend since preschool. If there was one thing that could be worse than not being paired with Arnold, is if she got Lila as a partner. Arnold did have a major crush on her last semester. Since Phoebe was Helga's partner, there was no way Helga would fail the test and maybe Phoebe could help her improve on her grades.

Phoebe was so smart, that last year she got promoted to the sixth grade and she jumped at the opportunity of learning more challenging work. But she realized she wanted to go back to being a forth grader, cause things weren't as easy as she thought. The worst thing that happened is that these two sixth grade girls, Connie and Maria took advantage of her.

"Come on Pheebs, let's hit those books." She told her best friend.

"Helga, you have never been this anxious for a test. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just relieved that I didn't get Lila as my partner." She kind of lied. It was half the truth, but she didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, during free period we could talk more about this, or maybe you could come over my house after school. My parents are going out on a dinner date so it would be a perfect, nice and quiet place to study." Phoebe explained.

Helga nodded. Her place wasn't exacally a study bin, her dad was always in the living room watching a wrestling match, full volume and her mother was always making a racket in the kitchen, But Phobee's place would be perfect.

"Great so around three thirty?" Phoebe asked.

"Three thirty." Helga agreed. They shoke hands.

Helga was happy when class was over. It was already time for lunch and Helga entered the cafeteria with Phoebe. Helga froze up when she saw Arnold having lunch with Ashley again. How it made Helga sick to the stomach when she saw Ashley twirling her beautiful, clean and bright blond hair as Arnold spoke to her about different lunches, kids who were friendly and kids who weren't, and what the sixth grade would be like, even though that was like a whole year away.

Phoebe knew that something was wrong. She wasn't oblivious like a lot of the others. She secretly knew that Helga had a crush on Arnold and that was one of the reasons she bullies and picks on him. She was hoping that one day she could have some 'girl talk' with Helga about it, but Helga had to be ready, Phoebe didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. These were normal feelings.

Arnold looked around the cafateria, hopping to catch a glimpse from Helga. He quickly turned his attention back on Ashley when she asked him what was wrong.

"Is everything all right Arnold?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine. I just had something on my mind that's all." He tried to sound casual, like it really wasn't a big deal.

"Like what? What did you have on your mind?" She asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Arnold couldn't hide nothing from this girl. She could read him his mind like a good book she got into. He sighed giving in. "It's just that I'm supposed to be meeting a friend after school, and I'm kind of nervous, that's all."

She smiled. "Who's the friend Arnold?"

He shrugged. There she went again, asking a millions of questions. He didn't want to give out any information to her, he's only known her for about two days. How would he know if he could trust her or not.

"I'm sorry Ashley." He tried his hardest to sound polite. "But um, that's kind of personal."

"Oh." She hid her disappointment. "That's okay Arnold. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Arnold was reliefed that she didn't get offended. After all he didn't have the answers to everything, and somethings were just too personal to share, right?

"I just want you to know one thing. Even though you barely know me, I'm a great friend to talk to and you can trust me with anything." She told him.

Arnold smiled. "Thanks."

He was having a really great time with Ashley, and as they were talking, they got to know more about each other and discovered that they had some things in common. He wanted some time for Helga, but maybe they could talk when he's walking her home.

After school, Arnold caught up to Helga who was searching for Phobee. "Hey."

"Oh hi, where's your partner at?" She asked.

"I told her that I needed some time to myself." He answered.

"That better be all football head."

"Look, I'm really sorry that we weren't paired together. Maybe we could go rollar skatting?"

"Can't. I'm studdying with Pheebs." She said.

"Oh. Well I'm pretty busy myself." He said.

At three thirty Helga was at Phoebe's house and they were studying in her bedroom.

"So before we get started, is there something that you would like to talk about?" Phoebe asked.

Helga shrugged. "Nah. Not really." She answered.

"You've been acting kind of strange ever since that new girl came. Why?"

Helga sighed. "I don't know, it's just-"

"Does it have anything to do with Arnold?" Phoebe asked before Helga could finish.

Helga was taken by surprise. "No! of course not!"

But when Phoebe failed to hide a smirk, Helga knew that Phoebe found out about her feelings for Arnold. "How long?" She asked. "How did you find out?"

"I can tell by the way you look at him when he's not paying attention."

"Okay, fine. You caught me. I have been in love with Arnold since preschool." She confessed.

"Why can't you tell him?"

"He already knows. We've been kind of going out since the beginning of August. There was this girl he met named Summer. He sort of fell for her, she didn't really like him though. She was just using him cause she wanted to win a sandcastle contest to get a guest appearance on Babe watch. Her plan backfired though, cause I found out the truth, I tried to warn Arnold but he wouldn't believe me. On the day of the contest I got him to listen in on a conversation she was having with her real boyfriend. We entered the contest together, won and got to be on Babe watch." Helga explained.

Phoebe listened as Helga told her the rest of the story.

"Summer came back for revenge and kidnapped Arnold. She made him dig a lot of holes in the hot sun, ten feet deep everyday. If he refused to do whatever she said, she threatened to kill everyone on the whole beach with poisonous snakes. I came to save him then I saw him and Summer kissing. At least that's what I thought was going on. She was the one who was kissing him cause she saw me coming and wanted me to think he was cheating. The next day I came to my senses and realized what was really going on. Summer and Sandy tried to drown Arnold in the ocean, and I saved him just in time. Summer and I tried to drown one another and I won. She nearly sank to the bottom of the ocean, she probably would have been dead if it weren't for Sandy."

"Well I'm glad everything turned out okay." Phobee said.

Meanwhile Arnold and Ashley were walking together. He was walking her home.

"Well it was nice studying together. Can't wait for tomorrow." Ashley told him.

She went inside the house and went over to the couch. "Are you feeling better yet sis?" She asked.

"I'd feel better if I could finally get my revenge on Arnold and Helga."

"Wait a minute why do you hate Helga so much?"

"Cause she foiled my plans. Encase you don't know. Her and Arnold are together, practically boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ashley's mouth dropped open with shock. "You're kidding me?!"

"Nope."

"I knew that something fishy was going on. I hated that Helga girl from the start!" Ashley said. "Arnold is going to dump Helga and be my boyfriend instead, whether he wants to or not."


	3. Worst Dinner date ever

Later at night, Helga was in her room laying on the bed. Her phone rang and she answered it. It was Arnold. "Hello?"

"Hey Helga, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me to a Chinese restaurant?"

"Sure." She said.

So Helga got ready for her date with Arnold. She wanted to look extra special for this lovely evening. She wore her hair down instead of keeping it in pigtails. She almost looked like she did in 'Arnold's valentine' Only you could see both of her uni brows. She wore her best outfit, a hot pink mini skirt and a bright pink shirt with magenta pink stripes. She even put on some make up, just a little bit, she didn't want to look too girlie. She grabbed her pink purse with her cellphone that was pink of course and rushed out the door.

Arnold was waiting for Helga at the restraunt, he was already at a table and ordered the food. He's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw her. She looked amazing.

"Wow, you look nice." He told her.

Helga smiled. "Thanks."

Both Arnold and Helga started eating their Chinese food. They had orange chicken, noodles, some red rice and a diet coke with two straws. The blue one for Arnold and the pink for Helga.

Helga was having a great time but something was bothering her. It was about that Ashley girl and her 'little crush' on Arnold. What if Arnold felt the same way about her? Helga frowned at that thought, how could she think like that. He was devoted to her and no one else. Arnold could tell that something was wrong, for one thing she was keeping quite, Arnold knew that she talked a lot when she was in a good mood, and if something was bothering her she would try to bottle it all up.

"Is everything okay Helga?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

He smiled knowingly at her. "It's about Ashley, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Helga, there is nothing going on between us. We're just friends." He assured her.

"I'm not worried about that. She has a crush on you, I tried telling you yesterday but you wouldn't believe me." She explained.

"What makes you think she has a crush on me?" He asked.

"The way she looks at you, the whole pudding thing, she gives you stuff, breaks pencils so she could get another from you and purposely drops her books just to get your attention."

"How do you know if it's not just a coincidence or not?"

"Are you blind or something hair boy! She has a crush on you. She might even be almost as obsessed as me!" She explained raising her voice.

"You know what Helga? I think your just jealous and making this all up because Ashley's my partner instead." When Helga's eyes went wide with hurt, he knew that he regretted saying what he just said.

"So that's it? All of a sudden this 'pretty girl' comes along, and you're going to believe her over me?"

Before Arnold could respond, She got up from the table and left the Restaurant. Arnold watched her leave and felt guilty for what he caused. He sighed. As he was about to get ready to leave himself a girl walked over to him.

"Arnold?"

"Ashley?" He asked surprised to see her.

"Were you just leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was sort of with someone and she left." He tried not to sound sad in front of Ashley.

"Well that bites Arnold. Would it be okay if I eat with you instead?" She asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess."

She smiled. "Great."

"Uh, that's a nice outfit Ashley?" He said.

She was dressed in a sparkly blue two pieced outfit with her hair in a pony tail. "Thanks, and I really love your shirt."

Arnold laughed. "Really? This one? I wear it all the time?"

"And that is why I like it so much." She said.

Helga didn't leave after all. She was just outside by the door. She just wanted some time to herself, and she saw Arnold and Ashley sitting together at the table, it looked like they were on a date. They were talking, laughing and holding hands. Helga hung her head crushed, she had been right this entire time, he was seeing Ashley behind her back. She just left and went home. She knew what she had to do, and it was for her own good. She was going to break up with him.

Ashley noticed that Arnold was eating that much. The reason she came to the restaurant is because she was spying on Arnold's every movement, and heard that he planned on having a date here with Helga. She knew he would be there the entire time. It was no coincidence.

"Is something wrong?" She asked being all 'concerned'. She knew that it probally had something to do with Helga, but really she could careless how he felt, all she wanted was for him to be her boyfriend.

Arnold sighed. He hated having to hide secrets from his 'new friend' but she deserved to know the truth. "I'm kind of going out with Helga, well at least was."

Ashley hid her joy and pretended to be shocked. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. She got this crazy idea that you have a crush on me and your doing some things on purpose to try and get my attention." He explained.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her tomorrow and we could have some girl time. We'll get to know eachother and become great friends." She lied.

"Thanks Ashley. Maybe that's all Helga needs. If she doesn't believe me maybe she'll believe you."

Ashley tried her hardest to hide an evil smirk. "Yeah, maybe." She said to herself in the same tone her face showed. Arnold was too bust eating the noodles and orange chicken to pay attention to what she just said and her true expressions.

Ashley's light blue cell phone started ringing, she picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Excuse me one sec?" She turned her attention on Arnold.

"I'm going to the ladies room real quick." She told him.

"Oh okay." He said. "I'll keep an eye on the food for you."

Ashley left the restaurant to go talk to her sister. "Hey Summer, how goes it?" She asked.

In the Torris household, her older sister Summer plopped down on a purple couch in the living room, as she talked to Ashley. "Where are you sis?"

"I'm at the Chinese Restaurant and I've been following Arnold's every move, right now we were just having dinner together."

"Forget about Arnold for a second and your stupid annoying massive crush on him. I've got a task for you sis. I want you to bring Helga to me, find a way to Lare her over to our house." Summer explained.

"But what about Arnold?" Ashley asked.

Summer smirked. "He will be next."

"Please don't hurt him!" Ashley begged.

"Ashley, you've got to get over the pathetic football head. I don't see why you like him so much anyways, he's nothing special, he's just a pathetic little dork." Summer told her.

"Okay Summer, I have a better idea. If Arnold agrees to be my boyfriend then don't hurt him, but if he refuses then I could careless what you do to him."

"Who said anything about 'hurting' I plan on killing him. And okay, you got yourself a deal. I won't kill him if he does whatever you tell him to."

Ashley smirked. "Wonderful."

Arnold was having a great time right now, but by tomorrow he was going to be in for a real heart break by Helga G Pataki.


	4. The Pataki way

Ashley said goodbye and hung up. She went back inside the restaurant and headed for the table Arnold was at. He had finished all his food and was getting ready to leave.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"Oh no, it's not a big deal." He said.

"Listen Arnold, I had a really great time, and I hope things work out with you and Helga." She told him.

"Thanks. I hope so too."

"Well, I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

They went in separate directions. Arnold walked out the door and began to walk home. Maybe tomorrow would be better, and he could fix things between him and Helga. He had no idea how wrong he was.

The next day at school, Helga sighed as she was entering the school building. She knew what she was going to do, she didn't want to, but she didn't want to be in a relationship with a two timer. Arnold smiled when he saw her walking his way. This was his chance to try and work things out with her.

"Um Helga, I-" He began.

"Don't Helga me! I'm not a fool you stupid football head!" She nearly screamed at him.

She had drawn everyone's attention. They were now paying attention to the big break up that was about to take place. Arnold looked around embarrassed that everyone was watching and confused by what Helga was talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about-" He began.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw the entire thing last night, no wonder you didn't listen to me about Ashley, you have been seeing and going out with her behind my back!"

Arnold knew what she was talking about now. She must have seen him having dinner with Ashley. Just like when She saw Summer kiss him, Helga got the wrong idea again. Ashley was watching the entire thing with a smirk on her face, now Arnold could finally be her boyfriend.

"Helga we were just-" She wouldn't even let him finish his sentence.

"I know exactly what you two were doing! I don't date two timers, we're over football head!" She yelled in his face.

Arnold was heart broken. "But-but-" He began.

"Don't ever talk to me ever again for as long as you live. I hate you!" With that she stomped away. She felt bad for what she did, but he got what he deserved. Serves him right for trying to go out with another girl behind her back.

All the kids pointed and laughed at Arnold. The secret was out now. They knew that Arnold and Helga were secretly going out and He never felt so humiliated and heart broken in his life. He tried to fight back his tears, he just couldn't cry in front of everyone. Helga was really angry with him and he felt guilty. Even though he knew he wasn't cheating on her. He had his chance to straighten things out with her but he blew it.

All the kids headed for their classses except Arnold, he just stood there frozen. Ashley came up to him with her usual friendly smile. "I'm really sorry about what happened Arnold." She told him.

Arnold shook his head. "I blew it."

"How can you blame yourself? It wasn't even your fault to began with. Maybe you and Helga were just never meant to be." She said.

"We are made for each other."

Ashley smirked. "Not if she's going to treat you like that."

Arnold was getting annoyed by everything that was going on. "She didn't do anything wrong. I didn't listen to her about you so she thinks that I was trying to flirt with you." He tried to explain.

"Look Arnold. Helga obviously feels insecure about her relationship with you. She would trust and have faith in you if she knows that you're a very special person and would never do anything to hurt her."

Arnold sighed. "Maybe I should have listened to her about you." He tried not to sound mean, cause he didn't believe that Ashley was that kind of person to try and deceive people. But he could of supported Helga more.

"Arnold, do you seriously agree with Helga, do you think I would pull anything so sinister?" She asked.

Right now, Arnold didn't know what to believe.

"Listen to me Arnold, we're studying for a test, and since we've got the whole week together I figured that we should hang out more and get to know each other more." She said.

"I understand. And it was really nice getting to know you Ashley, but I hurt Helga." Arnold said.

"No you didn't. Let's face it Arnold, you don't need her, you're better off without her." She said.

"But I love her." He said.

"No you don't. I think what you feel for her is just lust, not real love. Maybe the girl that you really love is someone you just met a few days ago." She said referring herself.

Arnold was clueless. "Who are you talking about Ashley?"

She smiled. "You'll find out soon enough Arnold."

Arnold didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Come on Ashley, let's get to class."

Both Arnold and Ashley started walking to their classroom, hand in hand, and Ashley was smiling as she held hands with him. Helga made a face when she saw the both of them.

After class, Helga went to her locker to put books away, then Ashley walked over to her. "What's up?" She asked.

"You know what's up." Helga replied with an attitude.

Ashley smiled. "I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're talking about?" She said sarcastically, she had no intentions of being nice to Helga.

"Are you having fun with my boyfriend?" Helga asked.

"Oh, he's not your boyfriend anymore, he's mine. You dumped him, don't you remember?"

"I know what I did to the stupid football head!" Helga raised her voice.

"Wow, what a way to talk about someone you love." Ashley said.

Helga realized she had been wrong again. She could tell by the look on Ashley's face. Arnold was innocent the whole time, Ashley must have been spying on Arnold, and knew that he was going to be at that restraunt.

"You knew that he would be at that restraunt, didn't you?!" Helga pointed a finger at her chest.

"You better watch it Pataki. You do not want to know what happens to people when they mess with me."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Helga said sarcastically.

"You better be. Stay away from Arnold. He's my boyfriend now, and I swear if you don't leave him alone, you're gonna regret it." Ashley threatened.

"You remind me of someone that I hate and you look so much like her." Helga said.

Ashley smiled knowing exactly who Helga was talking about. "That's because I'm her sister."

"You're Summer's sister?!" Helga blurted out.

"Yes, and Summer didn't forget about what you did to her either. She is going to have her revenge and you better believe it. She will come after you, and Arnold will remain safe if he agrees to be my boyfriend." Ashley explained.

"I don't care about that stupid football head, I hate his guts, he's all your's! you can do whatever you want with him, make him suffer or die, I could careless what happens to the loser!" Helga screamed. She left Ashley with her hands in a fist.

When she was out of Ashley's view, she made a run for it. "I've got to warn Arnold now! I've got to do whatever it takes to save him."

Helga knew she convinced Ashley that she was still mad at Arnold, she could tell by the smirk on her face that she was bying it. No one ever messes with Helga G Pataki.


	5. True colors

After school. Arnold was in his room on his bed resting, then he heard his telephone ring. "Hello?" He said answering it.

"Arnold, it's me."

"Helga?" He was surprised to hear from her.

"I'm sorry about what happened at school, I just saw you last night at the restaurant with Ashley, and you wouldn't even listen to me about her." Helga explained.

"No, I should of at least supported you, even if I didn't believe you about her." He apologized.

Helga was happy that he was coming to his senses, cause he should have been faithful to her the entire time, even if he was just trying to be friendly to the new girl. Now she needed to tell him everything that Ashley has said to her. "Speaking of which, I have to tell you more about Ashley. She approached me in the halls, and told me to stay away from you, that since I 'dumped' you, you're her boyfriend now."

Arnold couldn't believe what he was hearing. Still he listened.

"She told me that you'll only get hurt if you refuse to be her boyfriend. That she will bring you to Summer and have her deal with you."

"Summer?" Arnold asked confused.

"Oh yeah, the same Summer who caused problems for us at the beach. She's back for revenge on the both of us, and she won't stop until we're captured. Did I also forget to mention that Ashley's her sister?"

"I can't believe this, I made friends with a monster." Arnold felt like an idiot, for believing some girl he didn't even know instead of Helga. Why would she make stuff up like this in the first place?

"What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"We have to steer clear from that Summer clone at all costs. Don't do friendly things for her anymore, don't help her pick up her books, borrow any more pencils and no extra puddings." She ordered.

Arnold smiled. "Done."

He was happy that him and Helga could be together again, but now they had to deal with Ashley, and maybe even Summer again. The next day at school, Ashley was at her locker putting books away. She was happily humming 'here comes the bride' When she saw Arnold approaching, she purposely dropped her books to the ground, hoping that he would rush to her side at any second. She didn't know that Arnold and Helga had gotten back together, and they didn't plan on telling her either.

Arnold made a face, he knew she had done that on purpose, she didn't hide her little smirk this time. He just shrugged and was like whatever. Ashley was surprised when he just walked right pass her and didn't even stop to help with the books. "Arnold?"

"Sorry Ash, but I gotta get to class. we'll chat later, Kay?"

In class, Ashley broke one of her pencils on purpose and walked over to Arnold. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but one of my pencils broke again. Could I borrow one of yours?" She asked.

"Sorry Ashley, but I didn't bring any extra pencils with me today." He lied not even looking at her. "Maybe Mr. Simon's has some extra pencils at his desk."

Ashley just made a face and went back to her desk. Today was going just wrong for her. First she purposly drops her books and Arnold didn't even help her pick them up, She breaks a pencil and he won't get her a new one. What was going on. She saw him give an extra pencil to Rhonda so she knew he had extras. Was he mad at her for something? What did she do to make him treat her like this?

Things only got worse at lunch, when Ashley whispered to a kid in line to get the last pudding, Arnold didn't take it from him and give it to her like he did these past few days. There was something going on...Something very fishy, and she was going to find out what it was. Instead of sitting with her, he found a table where no one was sitting and plopped down. He looked miserable or maybe even mad at someone. Ashley walked over to him.

"Hey Arnold." She said sweetily as she twirled a piece of her hair. "Why are you sitting all by yourself, why aren't you having lunch with me today?" She asked.

"Maybe because I don't feel like it." He answered with an attitude.

Ashley was taken back by his attitude. "What's going on-"

He cut her off. "I know who you are Ashley, you're Summer's sister. I know that you have a crush on me and were doing all those things on purpose just to get my attention. I also know that you're not as nice as you're pretending to be. I know that you're a monster, a liar and everything that Summer is."

Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's right Ashley. Did you really think that you could break up me and Helga for good? Did you really believe that you could force me to love you and be your boyfriend? I just liked you as a friend Ashley, but you know what? Now I don't even like you at all." He explained.

Ashley was crushed and she felt tears coming down her eyes. "That is not true Arnold!" She tried.

"You're not fooling me anymore Ashley. I saw that smirk you were trying to hide when you dropped those books, and you have plenty of good pencils in your backpack, and I heard you whisper to that kid to get the last pudding." He told her.

"You know what Arnold? You're girlfriend is a liar! She's lying to you! She's just upset and jealous cause you're paying more attention to me than her, that's all it is! And you know what? She might even be upset cause I'm way more prettier than her. As a matter of fact, she's not pretty at all, she's ugly and has terrible taste in fashion!" She cried out, revealing all her true colors.

Arnold stared at her with disgust. "You have crossed the line Ashley, and you are wrong, my girlfriend is not ugly, you are!" He pointed a finger at her, the same way he did with Summer. "Helga is the most beautiful girl in this entire dump!"

Ashley gasped at hearing that.

"You may be beautiful and sexy on the outside but your heart is awful, rotten and ugly!"

Ashley screamed from the top of her lungs. "I'll show you rotten and ugly!" She punched him right in the face as hard as she could, then she pushed him to the ground. After that she kicked him in a place that should never be kicked. She put a rag near his face and he was unconscious. She smirked as she saw him just lying there defenceless. After that she stuffed him in a purple bag and dragged it out of the cafeteria, she left the school halls and was finally outside.

"Summer is going to have a real pleasure seeing and dealing with you again." She said as she chuckled a little. "Serves you right for refusing me."

Ashley got out her blue cellphone, the same color as her outfit, then she dialed some numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Summer. I have some good news for you." Ashley said smirking.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"You can kill Arnold. He refused to be my boyfriend and told me I was ugly." Ashley answered.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses and decided to hurt him despite the fact that you have a crush on him."

"Oh it wasn't hard for me to hurt him, after all he did call me ugly." Ashley said. She felt no remorse for what she did to Arnold, she didn't care if he was going to die or not, cause he refused to be her boyfriend and said that Helga was way prettier than her. What kind of cruel and twisted person was Ashley? Why would she want to hurt or kill him if she loved him? Just because He didn't feel the same way about her?

"Anyways, I'm bringing him home. What did you have in mind for him?"

Summer smirked as she spoke. "You'll find out when you come home sis."

They hung up.

In the school halls, Helga found a note in her locker and read it.

_Dear Helga G Pataki_

_Arnold refused to be my boyfriend _

_and called me ugly, so I hurt him _

_and made him unconscious,_

_If you don't surrender and come over _

_to me and my sister's house..._

_Your boyfriend will be dead._

_With lots of hate, Ashley Torris_

Helga's heart was beating like crazy and she was angry. No one ever trys to hurt her beloved football head, ever! She raced out of the school halls and started to run like crazy, her mind on nothing else but Arnold.


	6. Rescue Mission

As Helga was walking on the sidewalks, she was scared about what Summer and Ashley would have in mind for Arnold. She needed to call the police, but first she needed proof. She sighed, so far she had been walking and running for ten minutes, in another ten minutes she would be at their house.

Meanwhile, At the Torris residence, Ashley entered Summer's room. Summer smiled as she opened her closet door. In the closet was a chair with ropes. "Bring him." She told Ashley.

Ashley smirked. "Gladly." She dumped Arnold out of the bag and he was now sitting on the chair, then she helped Summer tie him up so he couldn't go anywhere. He was still unconscious and unaware of what was going on. Summer dumped a bucket of root beer on his head and that woke him up in a heart beat.

He looked around confused at his surroundings. "Huh? What's going on? Where am I?"

His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw Summer and Ashley standing together, with evil smirks on their faces. They had kidnapped him! Arnold remembered everything that Ashley did to him before he was knocked out. "You hurt me!" He told Ashley.

She chuckled. "I guess you're not so clueless and niave after all football head."

"You refused to do my bidding's hair boy, did you really think you would not hear from me again?" Summer asked him. "You're history this time Arnold, and Helga will be next."

"You leave Helga out of this!" Arnold yelled.

Ashley covered Arnold's mouth and then she duck taped it. All his words were muffled now. "You better keep quite about all this football head, no one needs to know about this." Summer told him.

"What do we do now?" Ashley asked.

Summer smiled as she placed a finger on her lips. "We wait until Helga arrives." She got out some laser gun and began to shoot Arnold. His screams and cries were muffled by the duck tape. Laser beams and some kind of electricity came out of that gun. "Do the rest sis," She said handing the gun to Ashley. "I'm going to be waiting at the front door for Helga."

Ashley began to shoot at Arnold and was satisfied when she saw him suffering and moving around in pain. "Just so you know Arnold, I don't love you anymore, I hate you. If you have any feelings for me that you didn't have before, you're too late pall. You should of thought about that before you called me ugly, cause you're the one that's ugly. Summer was right, I do have bad taste in guys." She stared at Arnold with disgust.

She chuckled knowing that he was too defenceless to do anything to protect himself. "You are so pathetic and week, I wonder why I even liked you in the first place, I guess I was just too blind to realize how whack I was being. I'm too sexy and good looking for you, I can attract millions of guys, and if you couldn't see what an attractive girl I am, then you missed out."

Minutes later, Helga was getting closer to their house, She had a spy hat with her. It looked like a hat, but it had a hidden video camera inside, she had it on record and it was flashing red. She rang the door bell and Summer answered it.

"There you are Helga. I was getting very worried about you." She said with mock sweetness. "Nice hat, I bet you it would look better if you threw it out in the dumpster!" She teased.

Helga barged in the house with her hands in a fist and punched Summer right in the face, before Summer could respond back, she quickly made a run for it. She rushed upstairs and went right in Summer's room. She saw Arnold tied up and his mouth tapped and everything that Ashley was doing to him.

Helga got out a bat and crept up on Ashley. "We meet again Ashley." She said. She whacked her right in the face with the baseball bat. Ashley wasn't that easy to defeat though and she wasn't going to be beaten by some loser her sister couldn't stand.

"Sorry Helga, but I'm not that easy to defeat, I'm a lot tougher than you think. You may have gotten my sister, but you won't stand a chance against me." Ashley told her. She got up from the ground, got the laser gun and blasted at Helga's stomach with it. She smirked as Helga collapsed to the ground.

"Well, it looks like the game is over, I have won." Ashley said in her face.

Helga smirked back at her. "Oh I don't think so Miss. Tisdale. Why don't you try telling that to the police."

Ashley was confused. "What?"

Helga pointed to the top of her hat where it was flashing red. "That's right. There was a hidden surveillance camera inside here the entire time." She explained. "Which means you and your sister will have some serious explaining to do."

Both Summer and Ashley cried.

Moments later, Arnold was untied and police sirens were wailing. Some policemen came over to Summer and Ashley and handcuffed their hands. Ashley and Summer were screaming and crying bloody murder. "You're going to pay for this Arnold and Helga! You are going to pay!" Ashley cried out. "I am so beautiful and cute, I don't belong in juvie!" She squirmed and kicked but the cops were just way too strong for her.

The cops threw both Summer and Ashley in the back of the police car. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Summer asked one of the cops as if she were some famous super star or something.

"Well Au-tome, we do know that both you and you're sister are real criminals and belong in a mental institution." Helga answered.

"No!" Summer cried. "You will be sorry for this football head! Both you and your girlfriend are going to pay for this!"

Arnold and Helga walked away holding hands. "Want to get some Ice cream?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Sure."

Both Arnold and Helga went to an Ice cream shop and got some Ice cream. Everything went back to normal with both Summer and Ashley out of the picture. And Arnold promised Helga that he would always believe and take her serious when she tries to warn him about people and those kind of things.

THE END!


End file.
